Tu y Yo
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Los dioses y los humanos no pueden vivir juntos. pero hay amores que lo superan todo, Kusanagi Yui lo demostrara. one-shot


**Tú y yo**

**Advertencia: LEMON**

**Esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sin más disfrútenla.**

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

Si me concedieran un deseo, ¿Cuál sería? Claro, ¿porque no? Todos desearíamos volver el tiempo atrás y evitar algo, enmendar errores, la mayoría es lo que en verdad quiere, pero el tiempo no vuelve atrás al igual que la vida, la muerte no perdona, tampoco regresa a los que se ha llevado. Es doloroso, sin embargo, hay quienes se arriesgan y dan todo por aquellos que aman, llegando a jugar en las mismas puertas del infierno, a la orilla del acantilado, esperando no caer. Después de todo.

¿Qué es la vida sin el ser que amas a tu lado?

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

Hacía tiempo que estaba ahí, la verdad es que no le desagradaba como en un inicio creyó, se sentía a la vez libre, no había tantas paredes a su alrededor, era como romper las barreras invisibles que él mismo había plantado a su alrededor para que las personas, que antes no le interesaban, se acercaran. Sí, eso era antes. Había iniciado una nueva vida, renacido, de cierta forma, todo gracias a ella, que era como el sol en medio de la oscura noche sin fin.

Era una noche estrellada, llena de hermosos puntos brillantes en el cielo, titilantes y algunas veces efímeros. La bóveda celeste tenía un color muy peculiar y poco visto, de un azul marino con motas moradas, rosas y verdes adornando de forma pura los ojos de aquellos que veían la noche de aquel momento, entre ellos, el corazón inquieto de un dios, el dios tsukuyomi, conocido por los más cercanos como Tsukito. Se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos, específicamente en un templo de Japón, donde alguien importante para él, aunque no se diera cuenta, y para otros dioses, vivía.

Aquel sublime y poderoso ser no estaba en paz, veía al cielo esperando que las respuestas le cayeran como si de un meteorito se tratara.

Frunció el ceño, lo que quería no llegaba, o eso pensaba cuando una mano le toco el hombro de forma suave como si una hoja se posara sobre el gracias al viento.

A voltear encontró unos enormes ojos marrón dorado que lo miraban con un brillo que no lograba comprender, los cuales hacían juego con su peculiar cabellera purpura, atada en una coleta con un lazo rojo.

-Tsukito-san, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?-le pregunto, después de todo sabía que él no comprendía muchas cosas.

Aquel joven de cabellos lila y ojos del mismo tono que ella no respondió, se limitó a redirigir aquella melancólica mirada al cielo, pensando si había algo dentro de él que quisiera preguntar, aunque a decir verdad, existían muchas dudas que deseaba desentrañar, pero la que más atención le llamaba era una de la que había escuchado recientemente de los labios de Apolo.

-¿Qué es besar?

-¿eh?

-Debo aprender más de los humanos, Apolo no deja de decir que besar es la experiencia más humana del mundo, debo comprender que es eso.

-Bueno, lo que pasa, amm...A, ¿recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la academia del jardín preguntaste lo mismo?

-Si lo recuerdo. Loki dijo que es cuando los labios de ambas personas se juntan. Pero, no logro entenderlo, después de todo aprendí que las palabras y acciones tienen un significado.

-Sí, es de esa manera, solo que existen dos tipos de besos, los que están vacíos y aquellos que atesoras por siempre-explico de forma amable y dulce la joven.

-Ya veo, " los que están vacíos y aquellos que atesoras por siempre"-anotaba de forma ágil el pálido joven-... pero ¿cómo son estos?

\- Los vacíos son aquellos que das sin sentimientos, los que atesoras están llenos de ello, estos últimos los puedes dar en la mano, la mejilla o...los labios-agrego de forma avergonzada, con un leve rubor cubriendo las piel clara.

Tsukito seguía escribiendo, pero al llegar a la palabra "sentimientos" detuvo su lápiz y miro al suelo, cada palabra que decía no la comprendía en lo más mínimo, más bien, las palabras para referirse a ciertas cosas no las entendía, sobre todo: sentimientos, ¿que eran? ¿Cómo se sentía?

-¿Podrías explicármelo de manera en que entienda? Por favor Kusangani Yui, te lo pido.

La chica de cabellos purpura no quiso negarse, menos viendo aquella cara de perrito triste que inconscientemente le hacia el dios de la luna. Sin dudar lo tomo de la mano, levantándolo del escalón del templo donde se encontraba sentado y lo guio a la ciudad.

El joven de melancólicos ojos se dejó guiar sin rechistar, después de todo, era su deber aprender, sin importar que.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un lugar apacible lleno de árboles y bancas donde la gente platicaba de forma amena.

-espera aquí-le dijo Yui.

La vio acercarse a una joven que nunca en su vida había visto. Susurraban entre ellas, para después la desconocida lo volteara a ver y se sonrojara violentamente mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, Yui le dijo algo más de forma apresurada señalando al joven apuesto parado a mitad del parque con expresión seria. Al poco tiempo ambas jóvenes se le acercaron, la primera sonriendo mientras que la segunda temblando y nerviosa se le acercó al dios de cabellos lilas para posar de forma veloz sus delgados labios sobre los de él y alejarse corriendo con un "disculpe" dicho en un grito.

-eso fue un beso vacío-hablo la chica de ojos marrones dorados-no te conoce, no tiene una historia, pasado o lazo que los una, solo te beso y ya, no había nada de por medio, no sentiste nada.

Entonces, como si de un imán se tratara y cada uno fuera un polo opuesto, Tsukito la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, su cuerpo tibio contra el propio que era tal como la luz de la luna: hermosa pero fría.

La miraba a los ojos, en los cual se sentía atrapado, hipnotizado ante tal belleza, todo en ella consideraba hermoso, era a la única persona, dios o creatura que lograba acercarse a la pura perfección de la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

Sin poderlo resistir y guiado por sus intentos acerco sus labios a los de ella en un choque celestial. Podía sentir como la pálida piel de Yui vibraba al compás del suave movimiento de los labios, encontrando todo eso encantador. Su corazón latía rápido en un toki-doki comparado con el sonido de los veloces cascos de un Pegaso. Su mente no procesaba nada, una especie de bruma matinal llenaba cada espacio. Podía sentir como ambos se fusionaban, sentían lo que el contrario.

Paso de forma lenta y relajada sus dedos por las tersas mejillas de porcelana, como cuando acariciaba a su conejo mascota. Notaba la dulce calidez que emanaba.

En un hambre desesperada subió el ritmo de sus labios, quería más de ella, sentir su ser y su alma pura, amable, benévola, pero una mano hizo presión en su pecho, separándolos levemente. Volvió en sí, ya no se encontraban en aquel parque, si no en su hogar en el cielo, el lugar donde vivía el gran y sublime dios Tsukuyomi.

Sin darse cuenta los había transportado a su hogar con sus poderes celestiales.

Las estrellas pasaban cerca por el balcón el cual estaba adornado por flores que la mortal de ojos marrones nunca había visto.

Yui respiraba de forma difícil y sus mejillas delataban el deseo y vergüenza que emanaba su frágil ser.

-Tsukito-san-susurro de forma dulce-me lastimas si esto es vacío. Yo siento algo por ti, eso que debías aprender. Tsukito: te amo.

El joven dios abrió los ojos, antes la palabra era solo eso, una palabra, pero en cuanto salió de sus pequeños labios supo que significaban y como se debía sentir, solo que lo encontraba inexplicable. Era como sostener un rayo del sol con las manos contra el pecho o la calidez que se sentía al despertar en una mañana llena de posibilidades.

-Solo sé que atesorare esto por siempre-hablo con su tono natural: sencillo, suave y tranquilizante-Por favor-rogo con preocupación cristalizada en sus ojos marrón dorado-muéstrame más, quiero...yo quiero hacerte feliz con lo indicado.

La chica estaba feliz. Su corazón desbordaba con aquellas palabras.

-Yo, desde que te conocí, siempre te he amado, como te esfuerzas todos los días y das lo mejor de ti para los demás. Me atrapo tu ser sincero y amabilidad inconsciente. Nunca te dejare, la luna ya no estará sola.

Kusanagi Yui se abalanzo hacia el de cabellos lila y lo envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo. Tsukito no sabía cómo comportarse, entonces se dio cuenta que su problema era que a veces pensaba demasiado las cosas, por eso mismo, en ese instante, se dejó guiar por los instintos, rodeado a su vez a la menuda figura con sus masculinos brazos, compartiendo un poco de su verdadera y amorosa esencia, liberando los sentimientos humanos que cada dios debía tener.

Solo que el deseo carnal en un dios es un gran problema y más si este no los sabe controlar.

El lugar donde se encontraban, en específico era el balcón de la habitación del dios de melancólicos ojos, el cual, tomo a Yui por los hombros y la volvió a besar, esta vez con pasión, desesperación y deseo.

Comenzó hacerla retroceder hacia el interior sin perder el ritmo del erótico baile de los ya húmedos e hinchados labios de ambos, hasta que el borde de la cama choco contra el interior de las rodillas de ella, haciéndola caer en la cama.

De pronto Tsukito se detuvo, respiraba de manera errada, sentía un agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y, además, sentía algo en su pecho, como si un ave revoloteara loca dentro de una jaula.

-¿Qué es esto?-toco su pecho y lo apretó.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Tsukito?-pregunto preocupada la peli purpura.

-Me siento raro, mi pecho golpetea rápido y mis manos cosquillean. ¿Qué es?

Una suave risa se escuchó en el lugar, el dios de la luna volteo a ver el lugar de procedencia, Yui se enterneció ante su rara ignorancia. La chica abrió la boca pero la cerro de inmediato. Los colores se le subieron a la cara, en verdad quería decirle que era eso, pero le daba vergüenza, entonces se zafo de la pose en la que se encontraban para lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el pecho de él. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Yui hablara.

-Se llama deseo-susurro- pero no sé cómo explicártelo.

-¿por qué no me lo muestras?-pregunto inocentemente.

Ella quería, inconscientemente él quería, ambos deseaban unirse, ser uno. Con desesperación y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, el de ojos marrón dorado tomo a la chica de ojos del mismo color por la cintura, recostándola rápidamente en la cama de sabanas de seda. Comenzando a besar su blanco cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos para después subir a sus labios, siendo correspondido por ella.

Ansiosamente acaricio tiernamente su cuerpo, aquel que le proporcionaba sensaciones nuevas y que le interesaban, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, el sabor a melocotón de sus delgados labios y la tranquilidad que su alma le brindaba, como una canción de cuna antes de dormir.

Las traviesas manos de ambos comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos, siendo envueltos por la luz de la luna. El dios aprecio embelesado aquella perfección, parecía una obra de arte antigua, como porcelana y algodón, simplemente bella. Sus ojos brillaron con deseo, su corazón pálpito más fuerte ante la excitación del momento, deseaba tocar todo lo que sus ojos le mostraban, tenía curiosidad de que se sentía. Mientras, Yui se sentía muy expuesta, es cierto que lo amaba pero aun tenia vergüenza de que la viera de ese modo, se tapó los pechos con las manos pero eso solo llamo la atención del pelilila. Anatomía humana, él sabía que parte del cuerpo era esa.

Tosquito poso su mano en uno de los pechos de ella, apretando con fuerza una y otra vez, la sensación se le hizo agradable y no era diferente para Yui, quien en respuesta apretó las piernas, además de soltar un erótico gemido que logro calentar la sangre de aquel dios. De cierta manera, con su cuerpo la adoraba.

Las fuertes piernas de Tsukito separaron las torneadas de la de ojos marrón dorado. El encima de ella. Entonces, de forma rápida entro dentro de la hermosa humana, haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda, haciendo chocar el pecho de ambos, dureza contra suavidad. El dios de la luna se sentía completo, de alguna forma, sentía como que su vida ya no era la misma, mientras que Yui estaba feliz, le entregaba a su amado su cuerpo, no, no solo era eso, también era su alma, la unión de dos personas que se amaban era algo que ellos experimentaban en esos momentos. Fue así como rítmicas embestida dieron comienzo, una y otra vez, lagrimillas corrían de los ojos marrón dorado, después de todo era su primera vez. Tsukito, aunque no sabía la razón de ellas las limpio suavemente con varios besos y sin darse cuenta terminaron juntos, el pelilila enterrando su cara entre los dos suaves montículos de Yui, una mano en su curvada cintura y la otra sujetando su acolchonada pierna. Se sentía en el cielo, lo cual era raro, había vivido mucho tiempo en él, pero hasta ahora era que se sentía como en tal, sentía que estaba en su hogar, ahí, junto a la mujer que le había enseñado lo que era un beso, lo que era deseo y lo que era amor. No necesitaba nada más.

Salió de ella lentamente, quedando ambos abrazados en la belleza de la eterna noche, una que no deseaban que acabara.

…

Yui despertó un poco desubicada, aún era noche aunque recordaba que se había dormido alrededor de las 10:00 pm. De repente abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado, un dios dormía apacible y con la boca un poco abierta, dándole un aire angelicen, se sonrojo de golpe recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero después una inigualable felicidad la invadió, estaba junto a la persona que había amado desde que lo conoció, aunque siempre se lo había negado.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Tsukito salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba pensar que harían ahora, quedarse con él o volver con su familia.

Sería la decisión más difícil que haría en su vida. Poner en una balanza a ambos, pues sentía amor por las personas que la concibieron y le ofrecieron todo, pero también estaba el amor de su vida. Era difícil, en ese momento pesaban lo mismo, ocupaban el mismo espacio en su gran corazón.

Se desvistió poco a poco, dándose tiempo para todo lo que hacía, mientras observo lo que estaba a su alrededor, la habitación era grande con todo lo necesario, el piso brillaba al igual que las paredes, era como si la misma casa estuviera hecha de polvo estelar; en el momento que abrió la llave, dejando caer el agua caliente, entro en ella, encontrándolo relajante. Cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de la sensación, pero al abrirlos algo extraño paso, su vista se volvió borrosa y se sintió mareada.

-¿eh, que pasa? Debe ser porque no he dormido bien-se dijo a si misma quitándole importancia.

Un gran cambio se cárcava a su vida, ¿para bien o para mal?

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

El espacio en vacío en la cama lo despertó alarmado, ¿dónde estaba Yui, a donde había ido? Apurado se levantó y comenzó a buscarla, fue entonces que se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño al escuchar el agua caer. Se relajó, por un momento pensó que se había ido.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y la encontró ahí, en medio del agua que caía, se veía como un ser celestial.

-No estabas-dijo al fin sorprendiendo a Yui-mi pecho se comprimió y mi mente paro ¿que fue eso?

-Tsu...Tsukito -decidió dejar de lado su vergüenza-eso se llama miedo.

-¿miedo? Había escuchado de él.

-Es cuando no quieres que pase algo, te desesperas y tiemblas tan solo de pensarse.

-Desesperarse-si sabía lo que era-No te vayas, por favor-la abrazo desde atrás, se le oía preocupado-Tengo miedo de perderte.

-Tsukito-rio un poco-nunca me iré de tu lado, lo prometo-después de todo, él la necesitaba mas que su familia, ya estaba decidido, no lo dejaría.

Pero algo causo preocupación a Tsukuyomi, al entrar la había visto tomarse la cabeza además de que tenía un color más pálido de lo normal, dentro de él, algo vibraba diciendo que algo malo se avecinaba, algo inquietante, le preocupaba tanto que, con sus poderes divinos trato de echar un vistazo al futuro, Apolo le había dado parte de su don de premonición, más aun no era capaz de controlarlo, dejándolo ver vagas y borrosas imágenes.

Se concentró, abrazando a Yui un poco más fuerte; pronto sus ojos se tornaron de un dorado brillante, su mente se alejó, como si viera las cosas desde lejos, fuera de su cuerpo. Vio varias cosas, lirios blancos, la luna, una esfera negra, todo era demasiado revuelto que no lo logro comprender, aun así un amargo sabor se quedó impregnado en su boca.

-Yui, ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada-dijo sorprendida por la pregunta-¿porque?

-Nada, no es nada.

La beso tiernamente al tiempo que la tomaba de las piernas y la levantaba, pegando la blanca espalda de la chica contra la pared. No la dejaría, era suya y de nadie más. Dejo de lado todo eso, dedicándose solo a amarla.

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

Esa mañana de la eterna noche, unos sonoros relinchos despertaron de su apacible sueño a Yui, que curiosa se vistió rápidamente con un vestido del mundo mortal que su amado le había regalado recientemente, de un color blanco y puntos verdes de cuello en "U", manga larga y corto hasta mitad de las piernas, un regalo perfecto según ella, pues era suave y cómodo; se cepillo el cabello, dejando los brillantes mechones purpura sueltos, cayendo grácilmente por su espalda.

Corrió hacia el patio, que siempre se encontraba en nocturna paz, con las flores destellando con luz propia y de los numerosos árboles con sus hojas mecidas al viento. Bajo un árbol cargado de frutas rosadas y dulces, estaba Tsukito, a su lado había una creatura alada. El azabache Pegaso, hermoso y Manzo, comía aquella dulce fruta a la vez que golpeaba suavemente sus patas contra el pasto en gesto de satisfacción.

-Tsukito, ¿qué es todo esto?

-Feliz cumpleaños Yui-se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola en un tierno abrazo-¿Lo olvidaste?

-Sí, pero gracias.

La joven mortal hacía ya un mes que vivía en el mundo de los dioses, la felicidad que sentía día con día al estar a su lado era abrumadora, tanto que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no importaba más, no existía en ese perfecto mundo, ni si quiera recordaba ya las fechas de los cumpleaños, incluyendo el propio, por eso se sorprendió al saber que Tsukito si lo recordó, no solo eso, le tenía preparado algo por esa fecha especial. Ella no se imaginaba la gran sorpresa que el sublime dios de la luna le había preparado con esmero.

-Ella es nocturna, nos llevara a un lugar la tomo de la cintura, ayudándola a montar y posicionándose tras ella momentos después-Espero que te guste, trate de que fuera de tu agrado, pero no sé si es así.

-No importa, me basta con que siempre que estés a mi lado. Vamos.

Surcaron cielos, montañas y bosques, para la joven mortal todo aquello se sentía tan esplendido y liviano que casi podía sentir que volaba con alas propias, libre, al lado del que amaba, juntos, ese era la gran bendición que sabía se le fue otorgado por sus amigos.

El lugar en el que vivían no era solo el cielo, era como una continente en el universo, donde existían cosas que en la tierra no y el territorio de Tsukito era un área boscosa, húmeda, siempre oculto por una espesa capa de niebla, frio. Por ello fue que se sorprendió al sentir una cálida brisa en su rostro, despeinándole el cabello de forma juguetona.

-¿Dónde estamos? Juraría que el aire es más caliente, además tiene un ligero sabor que no logro recordar.

-Este es el reino de Susanoo, mi hermano-descendieron rápidamente-Nos ha dado permiso de pasar aquí la tarde.

Se encontraban en una playa de arenas suaves y blancas, llena de vegetación plantada frente al ancho mar azul destellante gracias al sol, donde al inicio todo era transparente. El dios Tsukuyomi la guio de la mano entre las frescas aguas que mojaban las piernas de ambos hasta llegar a un área media donde se podían apreciar peces de colores nadando alegremente entre los arrecifes y plantas marinas multicolor, al igual que donde vivía el pelilila, había especies no vistas jamás por sus marón dorados ojos. Era un espectáculo maravilloso.

-Aquí Susa...Takeru y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños, también fue aquí donde me reglo a Usamaro...una vez Amaterasu me regaño, estaba tan enojado que me lanzo al agua, en ese entonces no sabía nadar, Takeru me salvo, me protegió-Tsukito estaba abriendo su corazón-Creo que no he apreciado a mis hermanos demasiado, antes eran solo una molestia, perdí tiempo valioso con ellos, no quiero perderlo más con las personas a las que descubrí tengo sentimientos. Por eso...-se agacho y metió una mano al agua, buscado algo hasta el fondo, se le veía nervios y un poco sonrojado. Unos minutos después saco una ostra blanca tornasol, para después abrirla-Cásate conmigo.

El corazón de Yui se detuvo, no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, se sentía paralizada. Aquel joven dios sacón un anillo de plata de la concha, era sencillo pero hermoso, tomo la pálida mano de la chica y deposito aquel objeto en uno de sus dedos. Ella solo veía la pieza brillante la cual tenía un kanji grabado en la parte de enfrente, decía "luna", aunque él no lo dijera sabía que significaba.

-Si-dijo bajito-SI, SI, SI, quiero ser tu esposa-se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo del cuello le dio un casto beso en los labios-Este, es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, gracias.

-Gracias a ti.

Aquel anillo quería decir: "te entrego la luna, me entrego a ti"

...

Aquella tarde se la pasaron recostados en la arena, abrazados y besándose de la manera más tierna que ningún humano se podía imaginar, también Tsukito, a petición de la peli purpura, le conto cosas de cuando era pequeño, alegrando inmensamente a Yui. Ambos estaban felices.

-Vamos a nadar-le dijo animada Yui, parándose rápidamente, mas al hacerlo cayo al instante.

-¿Estas bien? Yui, te ves pálida, ven, vamos a la sombra, debe ser por el sol, has estado mucho tiempo en las sombras.

-Si, debe ser por eso-no estaba convencida, hacia días que se mareaba seguido, pero no había querido decirle, lo atribuía a la falta de sol. Ahora no estaba segura-Ya estoy bien, yo...-trato de pararse de nuevo y cayó en la oscuridad.

-Yui, Yui, oye, despierta-ella se había desmayado.

Tsukuyomi sentía preocupación, una muy grande, podría jurar que perdía el brillo que la caracterizaba, pero parpadeo y todo se veía normal, Aun así, nunca la había visto enferma, ni si quiera cuando en la academia cayo al rio y Hades la salvo, debería haberse resfriado pero al día siguiente se veía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se dio cuenta que la joven de ojos marrón-dorado estaba más caliente de lo normal, temblaba. Usando sus poderes divinos bajo la fiebre y la cargo en brazos dispuesto a volver a su hogar.

Ya había subido el cuerpo inerte a Nocturna cuando el agua de un área se arremolino, formando una especie de remolino del cual salió un joven de cabellos y ojos marrón y apariencia fiera, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-¿Hermano, que paso?

-No lo sé, no entiendo del todo.

-¿Ya le había pasado antes?-ahora quien parecía el mayor y más calmado era Takeru.

-No.

-Tal vez...-dijo mirándola escrutadoramente-Olvídalo, llévala a casa, debo hacer algo.

Se despidieron, el dios de cabellos pelilila tomo rumbo a los bosques sumidos en la eterna noche. Él era inteligente, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero por más que lo pensaba nada venía a su mente.

Llegaron a la majestuosa casa, la cargo cuidadosamente, dejándola descansar en un cómodo sillón.

La preocupación se esfumo cuando ella sonrió entre sueño, Tsukito tomo su mano y la beso, solo sabía una cosa con seguridad. Pronto se casarían y formalmente serian uno solo, para siempre.

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

El ruido de algo rompiéndose atrajo su atención así que fue corriendo al lugar proveniente de tal perturbación en su siempre tranquilo hogar, fue en verdad veloz.

Encontró lo que temía, Yui estaba en el piso, se encontraba inconsciente y temblaba, también estaba más caliente de lo normal.

-Yui, ¿puedes oírme? Yui, despierta.-le rogaba.

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, la chica abrió los ojos, mirándolo confundida.

-¿Tsukito, que paso?-miraba a todos lados confundida.

-No es nada-mintió-¿qué tal si duermes un poco?

La tomo en brazos, llevándola a sus aposentos para que descansara. La deposito con suma delicadeza, Yui ya se había quedado dormida, eso había sido rápido, demasiado.

-Descansa-le deposito un casto beso en la frente.

Salió de ahí, estaba preocupado, había aprendido acerca de ese sentimiento la segunda vez que la chica había sufrido un desmayo, con ese ya eran once. Habían iniciado un mes después de que ella hubiera decidido quedarse con él, ya tenían casi medio año juntos y los desmayos de la peli purpura eran más seguidos, eso le daba mala espina, su alma le decía que algo malo pasaba, pero no sabía qué.

-Es este mundo-oyó una voz a sus espaldas-si sigue aquí morirá.

-¿Susanoo?-vio a un chico de su edad de cabellos azules y ojos de su mismo color-¿a qué te refieres? Otouto.

Su hermano camino hacia el con la mirada seria, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que lo siguiera, guiándolo a el techo, una vez ahí, le dio la espalda para ver el cielo nocturno mientras pensaba como decírselo, Tsukuyomi ya le había contado acerca de los malestares de Yui, tras indagar un poco dio con la respuesta.

-Ella es humana, los humanos son débiles en cuerpo, se rompen con facilidad y enferman-seguían dándole la espalda, no quería ver su rostro de dolor cuando le dijera- Este es un mundo solo para dioses, la energía de aquí no la soportaría un humano por mucho tiempo y nosotros no podríamos vivir con ellos por la falta de este.-reunió el valor necesario para soltar las siguientes palabras-Tiene que irse, debes dejarla, mándala de regreso a su mundo, no pueden estar juntos...mas.

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en cuerpo, mente y alma al dios pelilila como una daga en el pecho, le estaba diciendo que no podían estar juntos, que en realidad nunca lo estarían.

Profunda tristeza se situó en su ser.

-es por su bien-dijo el peli azul.

El había sido amigo de Yui mientras estuvieron en la academia, ella le había contado lo que sentía por su hermano, el había tratado de ayudarla sin éxito alguno. Ahora quería salvarla y salvar a su hermano del dolor de ver morir a su lado a la chica que amaba por la culpa del amor que los encadenaba y al mismo tiempo los lastimaba, ninguno viviría más de medio año en el mundo del otro.

Al fin decidió darle la cara a su querido hermano, lo convencería para que la dejara ir, no había esperanza, no había una cura más que el mundo al que pertenecía.

-Nii-san yo...

-Lo entiendo-dijo secamente.-Mañana mismo la regresare a donde pertenece.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Takeru pero aún más esa mirada que decía que había matado sus sentimientos por el bien de la persona que amaba.

-Es mi deber mantenerla a salvo, no te preocupes, velare por ella-se le veía vacío- desde lejos, sin que lo sepa. Déjamelo a mí...Jarcias hermano.

Desaprecio dentro de su majestuoso hogar que ahora parecía marchitarse y perder brillo junto con las esperanzas, sueños, deseos de su dueño.

...

Cuando Yui volvió en si se topó con la cara de Tsukito alegrándose al instante, pero al ver su frio y serio mirar esa felicidad se esfumo. Algo no andaba bien.

-Me lo suponía-dijo tajante.

-¿Pasa algo malo Tsukito?-pregunto preocupada.

-no-dijo mientras se retiraba.

No había visto la calidez, paz y amor que siempre desprendía, algo andaba mal.

Al siguiente día Tsukito la trataba diferente, ya no le hablaba dulce, era frio y hasta cierto punto cruel. No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, hasta la evitaba. Ya no podía mas, ese comportamiento la estaba matando. Se dirigió al techo que fue donde lo había visto partir unas horas atrás.

Quería saber que era lo que había hecho mal, si lo había ofendido o lastimado y si así era quería decirle que no era su intención el haberlo hecho, que lo amaba, que sería incapaz de dañarlo. Pero todas esas palabras murieron en su garganta. Su corazón se quebró. Ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba Tsukito...en brazos de otra.

Se besaban apasionadamente, abrazaba a una chica de belleza inigualable, la había visto antes, era Uke, la diosa creadora de la flora y la fauna, era hermosa, sus ojos eran de un verde pasto húmedo por el roció matutino, sus cabellos, café chocolate o como la tierra fértil, largos y sedosos caían en ondas por su espalda, su pétrea piel hacia juego con su delicada apariencia, era tan sublime como el dios a quien acariciaba el rostro.

-Tsu...Tsukito, ¿porque?-la voz le salía entrecortada.

El mencionado volteo a ver a la chica que se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, sonrió con malicia.

-¿en verdad creíste que te amaba? Una simple humana, solo fuiste un juego...ahora desaparece.

Yui se helo por completo, ese no era quien amaba, ese no era el dios al que le había entregado su ser, ese no era aquel joven serio y amable de la academia. Había maldad en todo él.

-Tú no eres él-dijo en voz baja-TU NO ERES EL, ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON TSUKITO?

Grito a la persona frente a ella que estaba segura era un impostor, era imposible que fuera la misma persona. Tanta fue su confusión y dolor, que, sumado a la enfermedad que tenia se sintió desvanecer, perdiendo color, sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar, descendió hasta dar de rodillas con el piso.

Su sufrimiento se reflejaba en el cuerpo de la joven mortal para los ojos de aquellos dioses, si seguía en ese lugar moriría.

El dios de la luna camino amenazante hacia la chica que se había dejado caer, presa del dolor y la confusión. Tomo su muñeca y bruscamente la jalo, levantándola y guiándola al borde del techo.

-No te necesito más aquí-con su poder abrió un portal en el vacío oscuro del cielo-Largo.

De un empujón la lanzo hacia el agujero, donde Yui cayó, grito lo más fuerte que pudo llamando a Tsukito, diciéndole que no la dejara que lo amaba, pero sus llamados no fueron escuchados. Siguió cayendo por lo que le parecieron años y una eternidad después aterrizo suavemente en lo que era su antigua habitación, sobre su cama llena de polvo, sobre su dolor.

(En el mundo de los dioses)

-¿estás seguro de esto? Tsukuyomi.

-Sí, fue lo mejor, así deben de ser las cosas-siguió mirando al abismo donde ella se había perdido-Gracias por tu ayuda Uke.

-No lo agradezcas, aunque fuera por su bien, romper de ese modo el corazón de una mujer es algo sucio. Espero no te arrepientas.

La joven desapareció en una estela de pétalos de Sakura blancos, no sin antes miras como su amigo se desmoronaba, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo más que presenciar en silencio tal tortura. Y Tsukito al fin solo derramo lágrimas, ahora sabía lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento.

-Lo siento Yui-dijo mirando un rojo listón entre sus manos-Yo también te amo.

La luna se oscureció, se ocultó para que no pudieran ver su dolor, para que no lo vieran destrozarse por completo, la pérdida de su amada se llevó una parte de él. Pero aun así, la cuidaría de todo, siempre.

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Yui había sido lanzada desde las alturas por su amado, le dolía solo de recordarlo, no dormía bien, no comía bien, había dejado el kendo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que recordar los momentos felices que él le había dado.

Dos años habían pasado y ella seguía sumida en la oscuridad de haber perdido algo preciado, no, más bien que Tsukito solo hubiera jugado con ella.

No podía reponerse de ello, no quería dejar ir los momentos felices y las palabras de amor que se habían dicho. Y su dolor nunca desaparecería. Aun portaba en su dedo el anillo que él le había dado, dolía demasiado verlo, pero dolía más el alejarse de la única cosa que los unía, a pesar de todo lo pasado.

Esa noche debía ir por su padre, había salido de viaje, lo recogería en el aeropuerto. Sin los ánimos que la caracterizaban antes tomo las llaves del auto y subió al para partir.

Su mente divagaba en el camino, no podía pensar con claridad, en especial porque exactamente ese era el día en que Tsukito la había besado y le había dicho que la amaba. Fue ese el día en que tontamente se entregó a alguien que no la amaba. Pero aun después de todo no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho eso, a pesar de todo quería creer que tuvo sus razones, que se había visto obligado a actuar como lo hizo.

En ese momento pasaba por los campos de flores, un lugar alejado de la civilización era de noche y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se atrevió a ver a la luna.

Gran error.

Tan distraída estaba que no vio al auto que iba en sentido contrario a alta velocidad. El impacto fue terrible. El auto contrario dio vueltas hasta salirse de la carretera mientras que el otro salió volando. Los vidrios se rompieron y Yui salió despedida elevándose aún más alto que el vehículo, se sentía aterrada. Por distraerse había acabado así, por ser despistada y mantenerse en el pasado, ahora su familia quedaría destrozada, serian infelices por su imprudencia, se reprendía mentalmente. Todo le dolía. Todo estaba por terminar.

Se elevó en el cielo, muy alto, podía sentir como el viento recorría su cuerpo y, solo por unos instantes se mantuvo ahí, suspendida, lo que fueron segundos pasaron muy despacio para Yui. En el despejado cielo nocturno se veían las estrellas brillar radiantes y la luna llena en todo su esplendor que alumbraba con tonos violetas, algo extraño, hermoso y único.

-Quería verte-susurro al aire al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el pétreo astro-una última vez-lagrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro-Tsukito.

Y al fin cayo.

Todo se veía pausado a los ojos de la chica, sentía su propio descenso, sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, puesto que en cuanto su cuerpo tocara el frio y duro suelo, su vida habría acabado, justo como cuando una estrella fugaz cae desde lo más alto, siempre recordando cuando voló libremente.

Aun así, a pesar de todo, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios rosados. No importaba que Tsukito la hubiera dejado, no importaba lo cruel y frio que había sido con ella, lo amaba, tanto que dolía y, si no podía volver a verlo en su forma humana, le alegraba inmensamente que en los últimos momentos de su vida lo que pudiera admirar fuera la luna, en sí, podía sentir que veía a su amado.

El trayecto llego a su fin y un dolor sordo se extendió por todo su cuerpo aumentando el que ya sentía antes, seguido de la nada, ya no sentía nada, no había mas dolor o sufrimiento, aun podía pensar, pero solo cinco palabras flotaban solitarias en el vacío oscuro de su mente "Tsukito te amare por siempre", no supo nada más, no quiso, dejo el mundo en el que nació, dejo atrás todo.

...

Extendió su mano con una rapidez inigualable, extendió su mano con deseos de alcanzarla, extendió su mano, porque no quería perderla. Pero era muy tarde, la había dejado ir, otra vez.

Le había mentido, la había alejado de él por su bien, la había lastimado y aun así no dejo de velar por ella, pero al parecer fallo, ahora ella caía, no podía hacer nada por detenerla, la estaba dejando morir por su debilidad.

Vio con dolor como el cuerpo de su amada yacía inmóvil en aquel campo de flores. Bajo hasta el lugar, se le hizo irónico, las mujeres bellas en alma y cuerpo debían morir de mejor manera, pero miro a su alrededor, los lirios blancos estaban manchados de rojo, algunas mas ya se habían secado, era deprimente.

Se arrodillo frente a Yui y tomo delicadamente su mano, fría como un tempano de hielo, ya no había rastros de esa calidez que la envolvía, ella se había ido. Abrazo con fuerza a la joven de cabellos purpura, la abrazo como si de esa manera pudiera detenerla, pero se equivocaba, ya se había ido.

-Dijiste que nunca me dejarías-acuno su cabeza de forma protectora en su pecho-dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado-sus dorados ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas- perdón, perdóname por haberte hecho esto, solo quería protegerte y por mi culpa esto ha acabado así. Perdón, perdón, en verdad perdón.

La hermosa luna que brillaba en lo alto, tan grande como pocas veces es visto, se fue tiñendo de rojo, por el dolor que sentía el dios al sufrir la perdida de aquella que le había dado la razón de su existir, que había cambiado su parecer del mundo y le había dado sentido a las palabras. Todo eso era para él, pero ya no importaba, simplemente ya no.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, acompañaba el dolor de Tsukito, veía como este cortaba una simple flor que crecía entre las otras para depositarla en la purpurea cabellera.

Sin saberlo aquel dios estaba llorando.

-_Gomen_. Yui.

Iba a darse por vencido, iba dejar el cuerpo de la chica ahí para que sus familiares pudieran honrarla como se debía, pero, de repente una luz como las velas en la oscuridad se prendió en su mente. Había alguien que tal vez podía ayudarlo.

Con ternura cargo el pálido cuerpo y lo llevo a las puertas del infierno, donde Hades moraba.

En su estadía en la academia la chica y el dios del infierno se habían vuelto cercanos, eran casi como padre e hija, se veía que tenían un cariño como de familia. También el, lo más seguro era que lo ayudara, quería creer que no la dejaría morir.

-Hades-llamo sin respuesta alguna-Hades, por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

Unos segundos después una bruma gris se posos frente a él y se materializo en un hombre de cabello largo de un tono verde gris, piel blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre que aun derramaba el cuerpo de la joven mortal.

-Sé a qué has venido, su alma ya está aquí.

-Por favor Hades, fue mi culpa, aun no era su hora yo...

El dios griego le hizo señas con la mano indicando que lo siguiera. Caminaron en la oscuridad por un rato hasta que llegaron a una habitación grande y mal iluminada, en el centro se encontraba una esfera negra a la vez transparente, dentro solo se veía una especie de nubes blancas.

-¿Que es...?

-Este es un contenedor de almas-miro con dolor a la esfera-aquí se encuentran las almas que no era su hora y que no quieren irse aun-puso su mano en aquel objeto-pero no te puedo ayudar, tú debes sacarla con tus palabras, solo ello la salvara.

Recostó el cuerpo de Yui en el suelo, se levantó y extendió su mano, al instante siete cartas aparecieron frente a él, flotando. Las cartas brillaron junto con su portador entonces estas comenzaron a girar en torno a la chica y Hades vio con asombro como las heridas más graves sanaban, la sangre que estaba en Tsukito regresaba a su lugar de origen.

-Don de curación. Completado-vio la cara de duda de Hades así que le explico-Solo puedo curar más no regresar la vida, cuando la encontré ya era tarde.

Miro la esfera de nuevo, lo que al inicio le parecieron nubes tomaron forma, podía ver rostros, cuerpos. Todos ellos se notaba que sufrían, le hubiera gustado ayudarlos más no podía, sus ojos simplemente siguieron buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Yui flotaba en posición fetal, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yui, yo...-se le formo un nudo en la garganta y su pecho se comprimió-No quería herirte, no fue mi intención, pero quería protegerte y que vivieras. Me equivoque. Sé que fui egoísta, no tome en cuenta lo que tu sentías y lo más probables es que hayas sido miserable. Perdón-Miro hacia donde flotaba el alma de su amada, pero seguía igual parecía no responder. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, dándose por vencido-...Recuerdo cuando te conocí, me di cuenta sin saber que eras diferente a las demás, luego poco a poco supe que tenía razón, siempre hacías todo por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio-lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos de oro-Me diste tu amor aunque no lo merecía, los meses que estuviste a mi lado son los más preciados, siempre los atesorare. Gracias...gracias por todo...lo siento.

Su corazón hecho pedazos, su alma rota como un débil cristal, el eje de su mundo sacado de rotación, su vida sin ella, jamás seria la misma, aquella parte que el amor y paciencia que Yui había llenado, sentía como se vaciaba de nuevo, quedándose con poco, demasiado poco, otra vez solo tenía a su familia, aunque ahora también unos pocos amigos, pero ya no sería igual. Jamás.

Se reprendía, se culpaba, "si tan solo hubiera estado a su lado, sin importar que" se decía una y otra vez, al final, si había desperdiciado tiempo valioso, justo lo contrario a lo que quería cuando le pidió matrimonio a Yui.

Una suave mano limpio con un amor desbordante las lágrimas que salían de los ojos marrón dorados de aquel solitario dios de la luna, que levanto la mirada para encontrar un rostro conocido.

-U...ke, Uke, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Tsuki-chan-le dijo la diosa de verdes ojos-para ella ya es imposible volver de esta manera, mira como su alma se desdibuja y se funde en los abismos.

Tsukuyomi se dio cuenta de que lo que Uke decía era real, ya casi no la podía distinguir, la pequeña luz de esperanza titilaba por apagarse.

-Tsuki-chan...

-Desde que teníamos ocho años no me llamas así-la interrumpió, estaba aturdido por lo que a su alrededor pasaba-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Sabes?-respondió después de unos minutos-todo era diferente siglos atrás, tu y yo éramos amigos, nos llevábamos bien-lo miro nostálgicamente y soltó una risa triste-a pesar de tu comportamiento, mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, crecieron, sin importar que cosa pasara. Aun después de distanciarnos. Yo te amo. Sé que no me correspondes, pero gracias, gracias por los años que pasaste a mi lado. Tsuki-chan.

La hermosa diosa se recargo de espaldas en la enorme esfera negra, cerró los ojos...y dejo que esta la absorbiera, todo su divino ser fue engullido por la muerte. Y ella lo acepto con una sonrisa.

-¡Uke, Uke, Uke, no hagas eso, ¿qué intentas?!-no quería perder a su mejor amiga.

-Ella, lo hizo-Hades se oía sorprendido.

-¿Hacer que, que paso? Dime, ¿qué le pasara a Uke?

-Ella...ha entregado su vida, a cambio de la de Yui.

Al terminar de decir esto vieron como una luz blanca salía de la esfera y se posaba sobre el pecho de la peli purpura para después entrar lentamente. Yui inhalo profundamente.

-¿Donde...estoy...? ¿Hades-san? ¿Eres tú? ¿Porque me duele todo?

Tsukuyomi, dios pacifico, serio, poderoso, divino, se sintió liviano, verla viva, verla bien, se sintió aliviado, feliz, eso solo hizo que todo lo que sentía explotara. Se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo, acunándola contra su pecho, derramando lágrimas pero ahora de felicidad.

-¿Tsukito, que...?

-Te amo Yui, te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, te mentí aquel día, perdóname.

-Yo también te amo-dijo aun confundida por lo que pasaba-sabía que no era cierto lo que me dijiste ese día.

En silencio agrego, agradecido y triste a la vez: "Gracias...Uke-chan"

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

-¿Yui, donde estás?

Buscaba Tsukito entre los bosques de árboles grandes y espeso follaje, entre la brillante neblina que corría por todos lados. Ya llevaba horas buscándola y no la encontraba por ninguna parte, ella le había dicho que no tardaría.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un claro, en el centro había un lago que contenía pececillos neones, brillantes, iluminando la transparencia del agua. Y ahí, en la orilla, sentada en el verde pasto se encontraba una joven de hermosa y divina apariencia, a su lado, se encontraba un niño de cinco años, cabellos purpura con un mechón blanco enfrente y ojos dorados. Se acercó despacio a ellos, sin hacer ruido.

-Mira cariño algún día será una hermosa flor-decía la joven al tiempo que depositaba suavemente una semilla en un agujero en el suelo para después taparlo delicadamente con tierra-Solo hay que cuidarlo.

-¿Cuánto tardara madre?

-Lo que sea necesario Kaede-chan.

-Pero, el tío Susanoo dice que tú, como diosa de la flora y la fauna puedes hacer crecer rápido lo que quieras-la joven sonrió y con un movimiento de mano la semilla creció en un parpadeo, convirtiéndose en flor-Woooa, eres increíble madre...-agrego en tono afligido-sabes, hay otros dioses que están diciendo cosas sobre ti.

-¿Ah, sí, que dicen?-se le veía calmada.

-Que tú no eras una diosa, que eras humana, dicen que robaste los poderes de alguien ¿verdad que no es cierto?

Tsukuyomi creyó prudente entrar en la conversación que su esposa y su hijo estaban teniendo.

-A si es Kaede, tu madre era humana pero una amiga mía le regalo sus poderes, no los ha robado.

-Padre-corrió alegre a abrazarlo.

-Has mejorado Yui.

-Si-dijo sonrojada-Kaede, ¿porque no vas a pasear en Nocturna?

-¡Si!

Yui y Tsukito se quedaron solos en la tranquilidad del bosque. Este último se perdió en su mente, recordando el día en el que perdió a su amiga, pero su amada volvió.

FLASH BACK.

-Volvamos a casa-le dijo Tsukito-Gracias Hades.

-No las des, ella también es importante para mí.

Ambos ayudaron a Yui a caminar hacia la salida, su cuerpo aún estaba lastimado, el dolor al moverse le había recordado a la joven mortal lo que había pasado.

Iban por un pasillo lleno de árboles secos y enredaderas que crecían marchitas por las paredes como manos tratando de escalar.

-Solo un momento, ya, ya me he cansado-dijo mientras se sentaba en una piedra y recargaba una de sus manos en una enredadera seca. Al instante esta reverdeció, dando pequeñas flores rojas.

-¿que...?-quito su mano y estas volvieron a su aspecto anterior.

-Yui, dame tu mano-le pidió el dios de la luna, la tomo entre las suyas para un minuto después soltarla-Es el mismo poder de ella.

-¿eh?

-Uke-chan no solo te regalo la vida, si no su poder también, además puedo sentir un mensaje para ti. Escúchalo con tu alma.

Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró. Ella hablo en voz alta lo que en su mente resonaba.

-Has feliz a Tsuki-chan, te doy mi poder, lleva a cabo mi labor y vive junto a él, en el mundo de los dioses.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Uke-san me dio un buen futuro, sabes escoger a las amistades todas ellas son amables y de buen corazón Tsukito.

-Si.-miro la hermosa flor y volvió a ver a su esposa-Te amo.

-Yo igual.

Un Pegaso negro como la noche sobrevoló sobre sus cabezas y luego bajo, y Kaede corrió con una enorme sonrisa hacia sus padres.

-Madre, Padre-se le veía más emocionado e hiperactivo de lo que ya era- Hades-san, Apolo-oji, Susanoo-oji, Balder-san, Loki-oji, Thor-san, Dionisio-san, Amaterasu-oji, Thoth-chan y Anubis-san ya llegaron.

-¿Thoth...chan?-pregunto Yui-se molestara si lo llamas así Kaede-chan.

-No hay problema, me dijo que por haber resuelto operaciones matemáticas difíciles a mi edad era un buen compañero de estudios. Dijo que podía llamarlo Thoth, pero me agrado más agregarle chan, no se molestó, dijo que estaba bien.

En pocos años había conseguido mucho, se sentía feliz de poder tenerlos, Yui era una diosa benévola llena de bendiciones y amabilidad mientras que su hijo era un pequeño dios inteligente y curioso con la capacidad de borrar el dolor del alma.

-Bueno, vamos.

Tsukuyomi tomo de la mano a su pequeño hijo y a su querida esposa, su familia, su felicidad.

**.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.*:*.**

**Fin.**

**Akira Asahina les desea las bendiciones del mejor dios del mundo: Yato.**


End file.
